Sans Regret
by Elliania
Summary: ONESHOT. Missing moment du tome 4. —Emmett/Rosalie. Quand la vie nous refuse ce que l'on désire le plus au monde, il ne tient qu'à soit de réaliser à quel point on tient à ce que l'on possède déjà. FLUFF! pov Emmett. *Spoilers Breaking Dawn*


Attention, **ne pas** lire si vous **n'**avez **pas** lu le tome 4 de la série, **Breaking Dawn**.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Toute la base est à _Stephenie Meyer_ !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**¤Sans Regret¤**

* * *

Emmett/Rosalie

* * *

Je montais les escaliers d'un pas lent, presque _humain_. La maison était plongée dans le silence, ou du moins, elle en avait l'air. Bien sûr, je pouvais entendre Alice et Jasper chuchoter dans leur chambre, ainsi qu'Esmée et Rosalie, qui était dans la nôtre. Je passai devant le bureau de Carlisle. Celui-ci y était, debout, immobile, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de mon frère Edward. Ce dernier semblait totalement épuisé, émotionnellement et physiquement. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, et leur regard était encré sur la jeune femme devant eux; Bella.

Celle-ci était toujours allongée, ne bougeant pas, ne criant pas, ne réagissant pas. Pour tout vous dire, c'en était effrayant! Si ce n'était pas du faible son que son faible cœur produisait, on aurait pu la prendre pour un cadavre, là, immobile et blême.

Edward sortit de sa transe seulement pour me lancer un regard noir. Je m'excusai aussitôt de mes pensées lugubres. « Comment ça se passe? » demandai-je, ne sachant trop pourquoi je chuchotais. Cela semblait de mise, en cette situation.

« Bien… je suppose, » fut la réponse incertaine de Carlisle. « Son cœur bat toujours et la transformation est visible. »

« Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas? » demandai-je, réellement curieux. C'est qu'elle me mettait mal à l'aise, cette Bella pétrifiée. Elle semblait si calme, si sereine… ce qui était totalement anormale pour ce genre de situation. Pas que je sache réellement, je n'avais jamais vu de transformation avant celle-ci, mais je me souvenais suffisamment de la mienne pour savoir que cette expérience n'avait rien de calme et de serein.

« C'est sans doute la dose de calmant qu'Edward lui a administré, » répondit Carlisle de son ton professionnel. J'hochai de la tête, toujours soucieux pour la pauvre femme. Soit elle était totalement inconsciente de tout ce qui se produisait en elle présentement, et honnêtement, je le lui souhaitais, soit elle souffrait en silence.

Je vis Edward flancher à mes pensées et une moue douloureuse passa sur ses traits. « Au moins, elle est sauve, maintenant, » lançai-je en tapotant l'épaule de mon frère. Je savais bien, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, que ceci n'était pas ce qu'Edward avait souhaité pour sa femme. Il la voulait humaine, authentique et _avec une âme_. Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement il y avait bien un moment déjà. Qui pouvait la blâmer? N'étais-je pas le premier à avoir accepté cette éternité figée sans problème que pour être avec mon ange?

J'avais déjà accepté Bella comme une petite sœur, et bien que sa maladresse et ses rougissements délicieux allaient me manquer, j'étais content qu'elle fasse enfin pleinement partie de notre famille. Et puis cette future vampire-Bella s'annonçait géniale! Comme j'avais hâte de tester sa force de nouveau-née!

Edward rigola doucement. Hey! J'étais sans doute pas un grand frère si nul que ça si j'arrivais à redonner le moral à mon frérot sans même prononcer un seul mot.

« Le meilleur, » chuchota Edward. Carlisle me lança un regard interrogateur, que je répondis d'un sourire éclatant. Je serrai l'épaule d'Edward, me voulant encourageant, et m'éclipsai.

La chambre que je partageai avec ma Rosalie n'était qu'à quelques pas plus loin. J'y entrai sans cogner, mais restai silencieux, sachant que le bébé était entrain de dormir. _Le bébé_. Quel concept étrange, dans cette famille d'êtres immortels.

Esmée et Rosalie levèrent le regard vers moi. Je fus littéralement ébloui lorsque ma femme me lança un sourire éclatant. Pour être honnête, je ne croyais pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi radieuse. Elle était allongée dans notre lit conjugal, sur le côté, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. Son autre main reposait sur le petit ventre rebondi de la demoiselle devant elle, confortablement endormi sur le dos, sa petite tête tournée, sa bouche ouverte.

Esmée, qui était assisse de l'autre côté de l'enfant, se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Elle ne dit rien, me sourit en me caressant gentiment la joue d'un geste maternelle. C'était dur de ne pas penser à Esmée comme une mère. Elle était parfaite dans ce rôle et nous l'avions tous acceptée comme telle, même Jasper, malgré son statut de Major et ses 165 ans d'existence.

Elle sortit, non sans avoir lancée à ma douce un dernier regard maternelle, puis s'éclipsa. C'était facile de deviner qu'elle s'en allait voir son mari, son fils et sa nouvelle fille.

« Viens voir, » chuchota doucement Rosalie et je fus bien content d'obéir. J'avais à peine réussi à entrapercevoir ma nièce lorsque j'étais revenu. Ces dernières heures, tout avait été un peu fou dans cette maison. Aussitôt que Carlisle avait mis un pied sur le porche, Alice avait ouvert la porte, une expression soulagée sur le visage. J'avais à peine eu le temps de formuler la question dans ma tête que Rosalie apparaissait derrière ma sœur, un tas de tissue gigotant entres les bras. Carlisle et Esmée avaient compris bien plus vite que moi. J'avais à peine bougé que déjà Carlisle était rendu à l'étage, au chevet de Bella, et Esmée aidait Rosalie à préparer un biberon de sang frais qu'on venait de rapporter. Quant à moi, Rose m'avait gentiment demandé de m'occuper du loup-garou qui la suivait partout, elle et le bébé, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

HA! J'en ris encore!! Vivement que Bella l'apprenne. L'explication que m'avait fournie Jacob Black avait duré quelques temps, et cela expliquait mon retour tardif. Bien sûr, il était à parier qu'Edward était déjà au courant. Haha!

Je m'approchai enfin de ma femme et du petit être devant elle. Ma nièce, notre petit miracle. Bella avait été certaine que ce serait un garçon. Quant à Rosalie, tout ce qui l'importait, c'est que l'enfant soit en santé et puisse vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème, si ce n'était que la fillette ne ressemblait en rien à un nouveau né.

Je m'allongeai à mon tour. « Regarde-la, » murmura doucement ma Rose, l'adoration dans sa voix clairement distinguable. « N'était-elle pas magnifique? » J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Que s'imaginait-elle donc, ma Rosalie? Elle parlait comme si ce bébé lui appartenait. Je ne fis que sourire et elle redonna toute son attention à la petite.

« Emmett? » demanda-t-elle après un moment, « comment va Bella? » Je fus aussitôt soulagé. On aurait presque dit qu'elle vénérait Bella, à présent. Son sourire éblouissant avait laissé place à l'inquiétude.

« Ça va. On n'est pas trop sûr pourquoi elle est aussi figée, mais la transformation se fait normalement, » répondis-je.

Rosalie acquiesça. « Alice dit qu'elle se réveillera dans deux jours. » Puis elle se pencha et embrassa la tête du bambin entre nous. « Tu entends ça, Renesmée? Maman va se réveiller dans deux petits jours. » Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis Renesmée gazouiller en retour que je réalisai qu'elle était réveillée.

« Hey, allô toi! » chantonnai-je alors que deux beaux grands yeux brun chocolat me regardèrent avec curiosité. « Je suis ton tonton Emmett. » J'entendis Rosalie s'esclaffer au titre de _tonton_, mais ne m'en préoccupai point. Je tendis un doigt et Renesmée l'empoigna aussitôt, le portant à ses petites lèvres rouges.

« Méfie-toi, elle mord, » me dit Rosalie juste avant de sentir les dents aiguisées du bébé sur mon doigt.

« Aïe! » sursautai-je et Rosalie et sa nièce partirent tout deux à rire. J'en restai bouche bé et bientôt, Rosalie cessa de rire et regarda la petite avec la même expression que moi, j'en étais certain. Le rire de Renesmée était le plus beau son qu'il ne m'ait été donné d'entendre.

« Magnifique, » chuchota ma Rosie et je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Elle passa ses longs doigts féminins dans les cheveux roux et bouclés de l'enfant et celle-ci se calma aussitôt. Je retentai l'expérience, et cette fois, Renesmée ne fit que tenir mon énorme doigt entre les siens, si petits, si délicats, si parfait. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Je ne pus m'empêcher de compter tous ses doigts, de chaque mains, de chaque pieds, m'assurant que tout était là, que tout était parfait.

Rosalie me regarda faire, et quand enfin je relevai les yeux vers elle, son regard était empreint de tendresse et d'amour. Je tendis un bras vers ma femme, agrippa gentiment sa nuque et l'attirai vers moi. Dès que nos lèvres se touchèrent, je sentis comme un choc me traverser. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, et jamais je ne m'en lassais. Rosalie avait un tel pouvoir sur moi, et j'étais désespérément en amour avec cette femme au tempérament de feu.

Notre baiser aurait duré plus longtemps si ce n'avait pas été du au petit bout de chou entre nous qui commença à gigoter entre nous. Je me séparai à contrecœur de ma femme et chatouilla ma nièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, hein? » Renesmée rigola sous mes caresses, et je sus alors que je ne me lasserai jamais de ce son. Renesmée tendit ses petits bras potelés devant elle et ses douces petites paumes se posèrent de chaque coté de mon visage.

Ce qui je vis alors, ce fut _moi._ Mais je ne m'étais encore jamais vu ainsi. J'étais immense, imposant! Mais mon regard tendre me donnait l'aspect d'un gros ours en peluche. Et j'étais à couper le souffle! D'ordinaire, j'étais plus modeste que ça quant à mon aspect vampirique, mais là, sous cette vision, j'étais _beau_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour me décrire. Je tendis un bras musclé et bientôt, le magnifique visage de Rosalie vint dans mon champ de vision. Nous échangeâmes un baiser, et ce fut alors que je notai l'angle de dessous. C'était ce qu'avait du voir Renesmée il y avait à peine quelques instants.

La vision devint flou et s'évanouit aussitôt que ma nièce retira ses mains de mon visage. « Incroyable, hein? » sourit Rosalie.

« Que…? C'est _elle_ qui a fait ça? » M'étonnai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a montré? »

« Nous. Qui s'embrassions… juste à l'instant, » répondis-je, médusé.

Rosalie acquiesça. « Ça fait plusieurs visions qu'elle me montre, comme ça. Elle est très talentueuse. »

« Ça c'est pas peu dire, » rigolai-je. Je reportai mon regard sur l'enfant et une envie étrange me prit. Doucement, gentiment, un peu incertain de ma propre force, je placai mes énormes mains de chaque côté de la cage thoracique de Renesmée et la soulevai. Je me repositionnai aussitôt en une position assisse sur le lit et tint ma nièce contre moi. Je n'avais encore jamais tenu d'enfant dans mes bras. L'effet en était étourdissant. Je me sentais important, comme si prendre soin de cette petite princesse, de la protéger, était désormais mon seul et unique but dans la vie.

J'entendis Rosalie bouger derrière moi. Elle se releva et vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

« Viens là, » me dit-elle, m'obligeant à me lever et à me mettre face à elle, Renesmée toujours dans mes bras. Je m'exécutai et regardai Rosalie. Elle me dévisagea un moment, une expression appréciatrice sur son visage.

« De quoi j'ai l'air? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de ma douce. « D'un oncle. »

_Ouch._ J'ignore pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, j'eus mal. Qu'aurai-je voulu qu'elle me répondre? _D'un père_? Nah, c'était idiot! Pourtant…

Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris le besoin de Rosalie d'avoir des enfants. Elle était belle, jeune, riche… immortelle. Elle faisait partie d'une famille qui l'aimait, avait une vie proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler normale. Et puis elle avait un mari qui l'adorait plus que tout au monde. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir! Ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant n'était pas quelque chose qui me dérangeait plus que nécessaire.

Mais maintenant, avec Renesmée dans mes bras, son petit corps chaud pressé contre le mien, je me surpris à l'imaginé avec les yeux bleus de Rosalie et mes cheveux noirs, au lieu de ceux, roux, d'Edward. Elle aurait été magnifique. Plus que magnifique! Pour la première fois, j'enviais mon émo de frère. Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir donner un enfant à ma Rosalie, moi aussi. Et bien que, et Edward l'avait prouvé, j'étais dans la possibilité d'engendrer un petit, aucun d'eux ne vaudrait jamais l'enfant de _Rosalie_.

« Hey, Em… » Une main douce dans mes boucles noirs me ramena à la réalité. « À quoi est-ce que tu penses, là? »

Rosalie avait du apercevoir mon changement d'humeur. Je soupirai. « Rien. C'est juste que… j'aurais tant aimé te donner ce que tu désires tant, moi aussi. »

Doucement, elle sourit, mais j'eus le temps de voir son regard blessé. « Chut, n'y pense plus, » chuchota-t-elle doucement. « Regarde, j'ai une famille incroyable, un mari exceptionnel et une nièce adorable. Sérieusement, Em, je ne désire rien d'autre. »

Wow, ça, c'était du changement! Et qu'en était-il de redevenir humaine, d'avoir des enfants, de vieillir et de mourir? Si la naissance de Renesmée lui avait fait oublier tout ça, il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour le lui rappeler. Doucement, je me penchai et l'embrassai de nouveau. Dieu, que j'aimais cette femme!

Une toux légère à la porte nous fit revenir à la réalité. Nous nous séparâmes et je lançai un regard noir à mon frère.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que vous vous absteniez un tantinet devant ma fille, » nous gronda Edward, un faible sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il parlait. Un baiser n'était pas la mer à boire. Ce fut seulement lorsque Rosalie se recula, retira ses mains de mes cheveux et m'obligeant à enlever mon bras libre de sous sa chemise que je compris que la passion avait peut-être un peu trop pris le dessus. C'était encore minime, décent, mais considérant le bébé que je tenais de mon bras droit, j'imagine que les soupçons d'Edward étaient fondés.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, et j'eus un faible sourire en coin. Ok, ok, peut-être que c'était _un peu_ déplacé.

« Désolée, » rigola Rosalie. Elle me prit Renesmée des bras, et je dus me retenir de crier 'voleuse'. J'entendis Edward rigoler. « Comment va Bella? » demanda Rose à notre frère, s'approchant de lui avec la petite.

« Toujours pareille, » souffla Edward.

« Ça ira, » le réconforta Rosalie. « Alice dit que… »

« Je sais, » la coupa Edward. Visiblement, il savait. Bien sûr, qu'il savait. Il l'avait sans doute vu en même temps qu'Alice. N'empêche, Edward étant Edward, il ne se sentira pas mieux tant que Bella ne se réveillera pas saine et sauve.

Il y eu un moment de mal aise. En temps normal, Rosalie aurait sans doute répliqué et l'aurait envoyé promener. Ha, c'était le genre de relation qu'ils avaient, ses deux là. Toujours à la limite du civil. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient et partageait beaucoup de point commun. Mais ils s'aimaient… plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'admettre. Comme une sœur et un frère. Pas obligatoirement amis, leur amour était au-delà de cela. Et malgré toutes leurs disputes et désaccords, je savais qu'Edward était prêt à tuer pour Rosalie… tout comme elle était prête à mourir pour lui.

« Tu veux allez voir maman, ma puce? » demanda Rosalie à Renesmée. La petite regarda ma femme quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains potelées sur son visage. Ma Rose entra en une sorte de transe et je vis Edward sourire. « Oui, bébé, c'est bien elle, ta maman, » Rosalie répondit à la question indirecte de Renesmée. Elle tendit ensuite l'enfant à son père qui la prit contre lui avec vénération. Ce devait être un honneur d'être le père de ce petit ange.

Il me lança un regard surpris au choix de mes pensées. J'haussai les épaules, impuissant. C'était la façon dont je voyais les choses, je n'y pouvais rien.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser avec notre petit miracle collectif. Rosalie referma la porte, se retourna et me dévisagea.

« Pourquoi il te remerciait? »

J'haussai les épaules de nouveau et Rosalie sourit. Oubliant déjà qu'on venait de se faire interrompre, je m'avançai et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui aurait tué un ours. Rosie rigola et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la fis tournoyer jusqu'au lit et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, hilare. Ça faisait bien un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

La grossesse de Bella avait été dure en émotion pour chacun. Et maintenant que Renesmée était là, un peu surréelle mais bien vivante et en santé, et que la promesse d'Alice concernant Bella soulageait nos esprits, on pouvait retrouvé un semblant de vie normal, encore plus extraordinaire qu'avant.

Rosalie ne pourrait jamais être mère, mais son rôle de tante la régalait au plus haut point. Je la fit tomber sur le lit et m'écroulai sur elle.

« Sans regret? » demandai-je.

Elle comprit ce que je voulais dire. Aucune de nos unions, aussi puissantes soient-elles, ne produiraient d'enfant. Jamais. C'était un deuil qu'elle devait faire, et que _je_ devais faire, maintenant que j'avais réalisé à quel point cela m'aurait comblé, moi aussi. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je n'ignorai en rien de son obsession pour mes boucles. Elle approcha mon visage du sien et murmura contre mes lèvres, « Sans regret. »

Fin


End file.
